Patch Note:1.15.46.0
Release Notes for build 1.15.46.0 This is a milestone update with about a month's worth of changes. Some of the biggest changes you'll notice: * Skirmish! Click the new flags icon on your Window Palette to create or join avatar or ship battles. You can fight with members of other nations against members of your nation. Use this new feature to train new society members or just to improve your own skills. Sinking during skirmish doesn't cost a durability. Read this for more info. * Black Flags and Dread Saints: This fourth installment includes treasure hunts! See Pramas' devlog for details. * 2 new ships: the Poseidon and the Alymer. See below for details. Release Notes for 1.14.63.0 are here. Known Issues: * For Skirmish Point Battles, we have set a point value for each ship. We will be evaluating play and may tune those points in a future release. Feel free to post any feedback you may have on that on the forums. Differences between 1.14.63.0 and 1.15.46.0 include but aren't limited to: Ships / Outfitting: * Achilles: 10x7lb -> 10x8lb, 34x12lb -> 34x13lb. Armor/Structure Bonus 45% -> 50%, Sail Bonus 25% -> 30%, Running 90% -> 93%, Close Haul 75% -> 77.5%, Beam Reach 87.5 -> 90%. Reduced gun loss rate. * Agamemnon: Speed 14.5 -> 15 (16.5 -> 16.75 for the Reaper's Grasp). * Alexander: Turning Decel 8.85 -> 7.85, Slow Turn Rate 2.15 -> 2.5, Fast Turn Rate 6.32 -> 7.12, Speed 14.6 -> 15.5, Running 80% -> 90% * Alymer: A new, level 1 tiny ship. * Arcadia: Broad Reach 80% -> 83.5%, Running 70% -> 80%, Speed 15.95 -> 16.1, Beam Reach 95% -> 97.5. * Cursed Blade: Max Speed 16.4 -> 16.3. Armor/Structure Bonus 60% -> 55%, Sail Bonus 25% -> 20%, 12x8lb -> 10x8lb. * Dauntless: Sails 2600 -> 2950 * Defiant (base only): Cargo Capacity 150 -> 160. * Hellbrand: Now available as a FT refit. Reduced level to 28, added 10% reload. Speed 15 -> 15.75. * Hercules (Heavy) Now available to all careers. * Hercules (Sleek): Now available to all careers. * Intrepid: Max Crew 300 -> 330 * Invincible: Fixed LODs. * Mignone: Reduced gun loss rate. * Monarch: Reload Bonus 15% -> 20% * Mont Blanc: 8x6lb -> 8x7lb * Mordaunt: 10x4lb -> 10x6lb, Speed 14.7 -> 15.3, Running 80% -> 90%. Also fixed LOD issues. * Poseidon: A new, level 50 Fourth Rate that costs one lineship bundle. * Prince: 28x12lb -> 28x14lb * Raa: 20x9lb -> 20x8lb. * Sultan: The wind indicator was showing a larger upwind radius than appropriate. Fixed. * Trinidad: +1 accuracy, Sail Bonus 15% -> 25%, Acceleration 1.48 -> 1.58, Turning Accel 7.5 -> 8.5, Sail Defense 22 -> 26, 30x14lb -> 30x15lb. * Trinity: Sometimes (at low resolution) damage didn't show up. Fixed. * Triumphant: 4x4lb -> 4x6lb. * Increased the battle speed of tiny ships. * Acceleration can no longer drop below 0.25. * After winning boarding combat, your Ship Stats UI didn't always reflect changes from modifications to your ship. Fixed. Ship Combat / Skills: * When your guns are reloading and you have an enemy targeted, the accuracy of your next shot displays. * Captured ships no longer lose their customizations when you zone out from where you captured them. This makes captured ships a bit more trophy-tastic. * If you declined to auto-join a groupmate when they went into battle, if they later threw a flare and you tried to join, you'd be prevented. Fixed. * When you are near sinking and then also when you are sunk during boarding combat, you get a HUD message. However, in the heat of battle, that's easy to miss. The notice is now also posted to chat. This makes it less confusing if being sunk while in boarding combat is why you got kicked out of a skirmish encounter. * If you're in a stormy room and board another ship, you should now be fighting on the deck in the storm as opposed to having the sun suddenly come out and the skies mysteriously clear. * Per player feedback, NPCs no longer use Invincible or Too Mean to Die. Buccaneer * Career, Survivor, Battle Logistics: Changed Resist, All to Resist, Armor & Structure. * Bloody Minds: Crew Resist 50% -> 40%. * Buccaneer: Crew Resist 10% -> 5%. * Command Evasion: Removed All Resist. * Inspiration: All Resist 5% -> Armor / Structure Resist 4%. * Jugular: -1.5% DR per hit -> -0.15 DR per hit (changed from relative to absolute). * Repair Under Fire: Resist Timer 12min -> 18min. * Survivor: Resist 10% -> 8%, Duration 5 min -> 4 min. * Whistle Down the Wind: Resist 30% -> 25%. * Wolf Pack Prowlers: All Resist -> Armor Resist. Freetrader * Battle Preparations (Defense): All Resist changed to Armor/Structure Resist. Navy * Navy Career base: +2 sail defense * Battle Doctrine Defense, Last Stand, Scatter Shot: Changed Resist, All to Resist, Armor & Structure. * Focused Fire: -40% DR -> -3 DR. * Pirate Hunter: Added 7% acceleration. Privateer * Battle Preparations Defense & Offense, Unpredictability Resist: Changed All Resist to Armor/Structure Resist. Swashbuckling: * We now send less data across the Internet during avatar combat. This should help performance a bit. We're continuing to work to improve performance, though. * Maelstrom (Dirty Fighting): Now has its own animation instead of re-using the Eviscerate animation. * Ballestra Lunge (Fencing): Now has a 6s cooldown. * Duelist NPCs now have unique animations so it's easier to distinguish the various types of enemies you're fighting. * NPCs no longer drop loot in boarding combat. They weren't supposed to in the first place. Missions: * We nerfed loot dropped by NPCs in missions to diminish the incentive to grind them. Daily missions and Open Sea NPCs are unaffected. Special pirate gang loot such as the Hammered Copper Pot and Monkey Island Rum no longer drop from ships in missions. Look for ships carrying these items on the Open Sea instead. * When you failed a hidden Encounter Objective, it would tell you - thus unhiding itself. Fixed - hidden EOs stay hidden now. Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain. * British Tutorial: Fixed a bug that sometimes caused the mission to end before you'd done everything you were supposed to. Also fixed some barrels that were sunk into the ground. * Economy Tutorial: Freetrader Moran's name was being left out of the text. Fixed. * The Dreaded Rear Admiral: Fixed some faulty logic that trapped you in the mission if you failed part of it. * A Riot is an Ugly Thing: If you lost, you ended up on the wrong side of town. Fixed. * Scholarly Pursuit: Fixed a navmesh problem. * The Expected, Opposite Reaction: Fixed a problem in the ship room used by this and other missions where the map didn't match the room itself. * Kill the Frog Brothers: The doors in the sewers didn't glow blue as they should. Fixed. * They Laid Him on the Green: The mission door was in the middle of town when it should have been accessed from the Longboat Coxswain. Fixed. * The Big Surprise: Fixed some faulty logic that could enable you to take both The Big Surprise and Turn the Tables. You should now be able to access only one of those. * Pepper's Pride: If you failed the mission, you were zoned to Charlestown. Fixed. * A Sheep in Wolf's Clothing: Text wasn't appearing correctly for group members. Fixed. Similarly for A Barbadian's Head. * A Barbadian's Head: If you failed the mission, you still got a new Encounter Objective to reach the escape point. Tweaked the objectives so they make more sense in failure cases. * Crocodile Tears: Fixed some logic that could cause this mission to end badly. Or not end at all. * Musketeers Sans Muskets: The mission door wasn't glowing blue as it should. Fixed. * Unhappy Meals: Fixed a bug caused by a race condition. Economy: * If you tried to buy from the Auction House more of an item than are available, you were told you couldn't purchase because they weren't available at that price. Really, they weren't available at any price. Now the message is correct. * If an auction item sold while you were in a mission, the notification would leave out the name of the port where the item was listed. Fixed. * If you only had a regional warehouse, you couldn't access it via the Econ UI while in the Open Sea. Fixed. * Fixed a tooltip error with faction standing shown in exchange shops. * Added the Mastercraft El Dragon, van Hoorn, Mastercraft van Hoorn, and the Mastercraft Minerva to the Careening Camp. * Added the 'Hellbrand' Indiaman as a level 25 Freetrader Refit. Added the Refit item for the 'Hellbrand' Indiaman to the Mark of Victory exchange for 20 Marks of Trade. * Added Pillaged Plans to the loot tables, as well as the Pirate Mark of Victory exchange. * Freetraders can now exchange Royal Encomiums for Writs to the Prince, Invincible, Trinity, Triumphant, Valiant, Wenden, and Mastercraft Hercules. Freetraders may also turn these Writs in along with an appropriate Uncertified Deed to create a Ship Deed of the same type. * Reduced the cost of the Valiant from 3 LSB to 2. * Reduced the cost of the Wenden from 8 LSB to 6. * Reduced the cost of the Couronne from 8 LSB to 6. * Adjusted the insurance values for the Valiant, Wenden, Poseidon, Couronne, and Mastercraft Couronne. * Decreased the cost of the Writ for the Heavy Hercules from 30 to 25. * Decreased the cost of the Writ for the Mastercraft Hercules from 60 to 50. * Slightly increased the chance to get a Royal Commendation, or Royal Encomium when claiming a derelict. * Reduced the cost to Draft the Assembly Yard from 24,000db to 10,000db. * Reduced the cost to Construct the Assembly Yard from 10,000db to 5,000db. * Reduced the Upkeep cost on the Assembly Yard from 5,000db to 1,000db.. * 'Mission Items' was not supposed to be in the Item Category dropdown in the Auction House. Fixed. * Trial accounts are no longer allowed to trade. Open Sea: * Fixed another one of the bugs that could cause empty battle markers on the Open Sea. * Fixed a seam near Carlos Harbour. * A single ship was called Lost Ironsides (3). Now he's just Lost Ironsides. PvP / Port Contention: * If another player surrenders and you have no groupmates in the encounter, you get all the loot automatically instead of having to dice for it. * All Participants in a Port Battle now receive 5 Marks of Victory, 5 Marks of Trade, and 5000db. The Winners receive an additional 3 Marks of Victory, 3 Marks of Trade, and 2500db. To be a "participant", you must have been in the Port Battle for 30 minutes, have died in the Port Battle, have killed someone in the Port Battle, or be present at the in the Port Battle when it ends. * There was a bug where, sometimes when a ship sunk, its ghost would continue to haunt the battle by blocking shots at other ships. Fixed. Art / Sound: * If you received a mask by doing Mime is Money or the like, the mask is now a clothing item you can wear. The masks weren't fitting well and making them clothing enabled us to fix them properly. Go into Character Info and Customize Outfit and select it from the eye options. You only have the mask available if you had previously earned it - it's not available to all players. * Males can now wear "small gloves" like female avatars. * Added the striped variant of the female short skirt per your request. * Improved the animations used by most violinists. * We've added variations of the Shop to various towns. We hope to add variations to other common rooms in the future. * BSharp tweaked the lighting in a few rooms including some shops and some mission rooms. Now they should be more pleasant places to be. * Added Quartet Players to Georgetown, Fort Caroline, and Santiago. * Barilla: Fixed a graphical problem with the Spanish flag. * Caracas (and towns that look like it): Fixed a lighting issue at one end of town. * Charlesfort: Fixed some performance issues. Most of us can now sprint through town without issue. * Golden Lake: Fixed some camera clipping issues. * Guanica: Improved the lighting. * Harbour Island: Has a new look. * La Isabella: Fixed some navmesh problems. * Pointe-a-Pitre: The Chaise Rental Agent now has a horse and buggy. * Spanish Town: Fixed some floating NPCs. Everyone should be standing firmly on the ground now. * Vera Cruz: Fixed some chambering issues. * West End: Sometimes the Coxswain wasn't showing up. Fixed. * Whitby (and towns that look like it): Corrected the lighting on the hanging pallet. Also fixed some graphical issues with tents and canopies. * Added metal wind chimes to various towns. This is the first pass - expect different wind chimes in different towns in later versions. UI: * Group rewards now show up in the "Rewards" channel instead of the "Group" channel. * When the word "Any" is localized, it doesn't necessarily start with the first letter in the alphabet and so doesn't necessarily sort at the top of the dropdown. Added a hyphen before "Any" and also before "All" in order to ensure they sort at the top, regardless of language. * Reworded the text in the crash dump UI to clarify the fact that sending a crash dump is not the same as logging a support request. If you need us to respond to you, you need to log a support request. * When interacting with an NPC in ship space, we were showing you an empty portrait because we don't have access to the avatar of that captain at that point. Now, we show you the text without the empty portrait box. Stability / Performance: * Made some changes that should improve our startup time. * Tweaked the way we log errors in an attempt to improve the likelihood that the cause of a crash gets written to your log file before the game goes down. * Fixed a game crash that could occur when using Alt-Enter to switch between windowed and full screen mode. * Fixed a number of zone server crashes, we believe. When the zone server crashes, the symptom you will see is a sudden and unexpected Loading... screen and then you're back in the room you just left or you're back in town when that's not where you expected to be. Many instances of this crash were in Fortaleza so if you've been experiencing strange behavior in that mission, it should be resolved. Misc: * Updated translations from SOE. * GMs were having difficulty with certain name changes. Fixed. * Added some names to the Russian reserved name list per Akella. Category:Patch Notes